An electronic device may be configured to connect to one or more networks that enable communications to be performed with other devices connected to these networks. Accordingly, the electronic device may be configured with various communications applications that enable the electronic device to be communicatively connected to another electronic device. For example, one of the communications applications may be configured for a real-time communications such as a telephone call in which audio data is exchanged between users of the communication.
The electronic device may further be configured with further forms of communications. For example, the electronic device may have an instant messaging functionality in which text messages may be transmitted to/from the electronic device to at least one further electronic device. In another example, the electronic device may have a voice mail functionality in which a voice message may be transmitted to/from the electronic device to at least one further electronic device. The text message and/or the voice message may be stored for the user to check at a subsequent time. However, because these functionalities are separate applications, the user of the electronic device is required to access each application to retrieve the messages being held therein.
Furthermore, in view of the various forms of communications applications, the users may select to utilize more than one form. However, the messages being transmitted in these various forms may be associated with a single conversation. Again, in view of being separate applications, these messages require multiple interfaces to be used as well as possibilities of being out of sequence due to the non-real-time nature of instant messaging and voice mails.